Faunus Of legend
by LycanBlood24
Summary: This is an idea I suddenly had explode in my head so I decided to write it out, Its based on Young Jaune as he encountered something that will change his life forever.


Alright, so this is a new idea I suddenly had and couldn't stop myself from writing this short start to it. I had a lot of ideas for this appear out of nowhere for this story. I'm surprised how easily the ideas for the story is flowing.

I will be updating at random as I tend to work on different things at once.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Faunus of Legend

Prologue- Why did this happen?

What should I do now? I've finally got some free time for today, thanks to Mika or my sister would never let me leave today. I could see what Flex is up to I think he said he would be training today. I decided to look for him when suddenly I heard a soft-spoken voice to my right.

"Over here~" Is all I hear is I look over and see a familiar face.

"Over here, child~," he says again, and I walk over to see what he needs, not thinking too much about what he wants. He's a new guard that move here recently and works for my father. My father talks about him as a promising new guard, so I assumed it had to do something to do with that. When he moved into town, I quickly became close friends with his son and daughter, and I had just been over here this last week.

"Do you need me to tell my father something?" I asked, approaching him as I see no other reason he would need to call me over.

"Yes, child come with me I have a letter to give your father," he says waving to come inside, but I was starting to feel something was off, I may only be 11, but even I could sense something was off about him. He wasn't acting like his usual self.

"Umm, if it's important maybe I should go tell my father to come to talk to you instead," I say trying to avoid going inside as It felt dangerous for some reason, which is strange since I was here just last week and felt fine.

"Nonsense, there is no reason to bother your old man with such a small matter. So he doesn't need to come down here when I've already written a letter for him, it's only going to take a second," he insists.

I decided he wasn't wrong, so I went inside without further protest, When I walked inside, I looked around, and it all appeared normal, Maybe I was overthinking it? I turned around and watched him close the door, and just as quickly, he locked it. I was curious as to why he would do that maybe it was something important for my father after all? But before I could ask him I noticed something strange about him, something he's never had before, he had ears and a tail they appeared to be dog ears, but he wasn't even a faunus... or was he? But I'm sure I would have noticed ears as big those before and the more I think about it weren't the faunus supposed to only have one trait, but he has two?

"Why do you suddenly have ears and a... tail?" I asked but suddenly found it hard to talk and move as I reached for my throat.

He slowly walked up to me and gently rubbed my cheek. I wanted to back away instinctively, but It felt like I was frozen in place, and all I could do was let him do as he pleased, "Ah...Child, I've been waiting for this moment all week. I hadn't anticipated a family like yours being so protective of you. Trying to get you alone like this was a hassle, but I believe it will be worth it in the end. It's been a while since a soul as strong as yours has been born, so let's not delay and get started shall we?" he asks, but I know he wasn't asking for my opinion on whatever he means.

As I grew more nervous, I forced myself to speak despite the difficulties. "What... do you mean? What... are you doing to me?"

For some reason, he seemed pleased as he looked at me, "Oh? I didn't expect you to be still able to speak. However, do not distress child; this is all for the better. You can take comfort in knowing that your soul will be used for something far greater than you could have ever hoped for."

Soul? What did he mean by that? And why was he suddenly like this? I've been here a few times in the past, and I know for a fact that he wasn't like this before. It's almost like all the joy in his life suddenly disappeared... or as if Its as if hes another person with the same face.

Normally he's an honest and funny guy who always found a way to make me and Flex laugh at his dumb jokes. I've been here enough to know he's not a faunus. From what I know about them, they can't hide their traits well. And when I was here, he never wore a hat or anything like it. His son Flex was my only friend here in town as there aren't many people around my age here other than his sister Mika.

Flex had mentioned to me his mom passed away during childbirth as the second child was too much for her. He tells me he respects his father for doing his best to raise them alone, but he also said they usually ended up alone as his father has to leave for work in order to able to feed them both. They only moved here last year, but we've been freinds long enough for me to be able to tell if they were faunus or not. So what changed?

"Why are you doing this?" I asked again while he dragged me away, realizing whatever he was about to do to me wasn't good.

"Child, there is much you still do not know about the world... but then again there is no longer any need for you to know," he says as he grabs me by my wrist and forcefully drags me to the back of the house he opened the door to Flex's room, and he dragged me inside, tossed me into the center of the room. I suddenly felt like a bunch of weight had been added on to my body, but I still was able to sit up however I couldn't do much else, as I looked at him now quite scared.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" I asked, pleaded for an answer.

"Hmm, how strange, normally this would completely freeze you in place prevent you from moving at all. But it seems like your soul is stronger than I expected... no matter! I will be done before they discover anything."

"What?" I asked, but he doesn't seem to be bothering with me anymore as he kneeled and began to mumble something to himself almost like he was praying, but he was also drawing something in the air that I didn't understand, was he always religious? I fear once he's done with whatever he was doing something terrible was going to happen, so I looked around, hoping to find something I could save myself with.

Glancing around, I noticed I was sitting in the middle of a strangely designed circle; it was colored brightly colored red, almost like a red paint was drawn on the floor. It had these strange symbols everywhere. There were four touchers around me, evenly spread out all around me but too far for me to reach them. But before I try to find anything else, I spotted someone that causes me to stiffen in absolute horror at the sight of it. It was my only friend Flex, or at least I believed it was him, but I could only hope I was wrong...

His breathing was so shallow I almost didn't think he was breathing at all. his body looks like it had been squeezed dry of any liquids as he was so thin and to be honest I wouldn't have recognized him if he didn't have such unique color eyes. They were the same as his name, Flax in color at least that's what he told me. It's a strange yellow-gray color that was completely unique around here. He was laid out against the wall and was staring at me with dull eyes, I couldn't tell if he was dead or alive, but I knew it was him...unfortunately.

"F-Flax? I-Is that you?" I asked trembling as I spoke, as his appearance had shaken me up quite a bit.

He just continued not to move or say anything, but I noticed a barely visible movement in his jaw as he appeared to attempt to say something. Then It struck me that maybe I was going to end up like him, and the thought of it horrified me, and before I calmed down I heard the man I thought I knew, speak.

"So you two are acquainted? Then I suppose you won't be alone when you both move on at least..." he says appearing to have finished doing whatever he was doing. He walked over to me, holding this crystal clear orb the size of a head, and he raised it in my direction.

I was trembling in fear of whatever was about to happen but suddenly felt a burst of courage as I spoke up.

"Why did you do this! Isn't Flax suppose to be your son!"

He smirks at me as if I said something funny." How foolish child. My decedent all died long ago. So don't try to use pity against me as you won't have it. But enough of that let us begin, I had to add extra insurance since your soul seemed to be more significant than expected." He takes a deep breath and then yells forcefully" Loob Niard!"

I was startled by the yell as I noticed the red circle light up, but suddenly, I felt my chest squeeze, and I could barely breathe as I felt like something inside me was being painfully torn up, and Suddenly I felt something hot travel up through my throat preventing me from screaming out in pain. Whatever it was left my mouth as my tears were flowing. I saw it floating towards the orb in the man's hands. It looked like blood, a lot of blood, was that my blood? Is this what happened to Flax? I wanted to scream out so bad but couldn't.

This process of pain continued for what felt like an eternity, and suddenly I felt like a rock was suddenly tearing itself from my chest and was coming up my throat, and I felt so much pain coarse through my body, and it only grew worse as time went on. To my relief, the pain suddenly stopped as the rock left my throat and noticed that along with that, I could finally breathe. There was no more blood or pain. I felt so weak and tired, as I fell over on my side. I had barely enough strength to glance up at the man as I saw him wearing a broad smile on his face as he held the orb like it was a priceless treasure, the orb didn't look the same anymore as it was dyed red. My vision began to blur as I watched him.

"Hah, hah. This was far more than I expected, the strength of your soul is almost equal to the amount I've been able to gather in the past 200 years," he says.

But I currently don't care as I didn't even have the strength to even bother trying to understand what he was saying.

He then frowned "It's almost a pity such a strong soul would have made you a fearsome Keijun, but I guess you can just consider it unfortunate you have the fate to be found by me first."

"Your right it is a pity." A voice echoed throughout the room, but I just continued to look at the man as I wasn't able to do much else. He seemed to have been shocked by the strange voice, and from what I could tell fear colored his face.

"Th-that voice... It's not possible. Why are you here your grace" the man kneeled and spoke as respectful as he could, but he was unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"I do believe the soul you just took was a special one, and I would like to see it returned."

"But your grace! I could finish the task you asked of me with this soul!" he said, almost desperate.

"No...You lost the ability to be able to complete your task when you failed me and became an Akuma, I tolerate your presence in this world since you were once an individual with talent, but now you can only wander this world as a cursed soul."

The man's face paled as he looked down" as he feared what would happen if he disobeyed him.

"Very well your grace I will do as you ask and return him to normal."

"No...Your heart has fallen too far, and I fear what you may do in the future If I allowed you to remain in the world of the living...Begone."

"Wa-wait! Your Grace! Please don't do this-!" the man yells, as a black ball of light left his body and the man toppled over, falling on his face. Silence came over the room when suddenly another person appeared unknowing in front of me, picking up the red orb that had rolled across the room. I could only stare at his feet as my eyelids felt so heavy and were nearly closed. I felt like something was pressing into my back and passed through into my chest, and after a few seconds, I suddenly felt like I was growing a bit stronger, and my mind was clearing up. I soon realized this man had saved me, but before I could thank him, I had one thing I was still worried about so I grabbed his leg as asked with as much strength as I could muster. I tried to look up at the man, but my vision was still blurred, and all I could see was a blue light.

"Please...S-save my f-friend."

"Do not worry child. Your friend will be fine now, and the spirit that possessed this helpless man is gone now, and he won't be bothering you again. It will take time for you to integrate with your soul once again, and once you are back to normal, I will return to speak with you. So rest well until then, but child try to take care not to mention me."

"Th-thank you..." I said as all that registered was relief after hearing Flex would be fine. Tears began to run down my face as I had thought I lost my only friend, and soon after I was unable to keep my eyes open any longer. I was quickly growing tired, and I didn't know when the man had left, but the last thing I heard as I passed out was the sound of the front door being broken open and my father yelling.

"Jaune!"


End file.
